La ironía del helado
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: "Yo, maldita sea, yo. Axel. Yo. ¡YO! Espabilé a ese zombie que era Roxas. Y ahora... ¿Esa ingratitud?" El calor es asfixiante, ni siquiera lo contrarrestan los helados de sal. ¿Akuroku? Rated T, por mal lenguaje. Axel's POV.


**Ay, venga. No me pidáis mucho. Esto son todas excusas para no estudiar, y lo sabéis. Que puta pereza. **

**Bueno, una repetición más de la Uke-cidad de Roxas. Y del autocontrol de Axel. **

**Ay, tengo el Birth By Sleep sin tocar todavía. (Spoiler? LEAAAA ;_;/Spoiler?)**

**Anda, rating T porque mi puto lenguaje para variar da puto aggggco. (Puto, mierda, joder). (Ay, lo que sea menos estudiar). **

* * *

><p>Era… era… injusto.<p>

Una cruel burla en la que la "vida", si es que podía llamarla así, se regocijaba disfrutando de aquel espectáculo acromático que era mi sufrimiento.

Yo, maldita sea, yo. Axel. Yo. ¡YO!

Fui el que, con toda la inocencia del mundo, acogió al rubio en su seno. A aquel zombie. Aquel robot apagado… aquel puto autista, que andaba tan inusualmente perdido con su "Despertar" sin saber siquiera que dos más dos eran cuatro. O Tres, si era Xemmas el que lo afirmaba.

Yo. Le expliqué todo lo básico para sobrevivir de verdad en nuestro pequeño mundo (Y que le dieran a ese presuntuoso de Saïx y sus intentos varios de enseñarle supervivencia en batalla, cosa que traía de serie), sin que alcanzara el nivel de vagueza extrema y dejadez absoluta en el que vivía ese proyecto fracasado de rockero de carretera que era Demyx, ni con aquella sublime abnegación por el trabajo del peliazul devoto de Xemmas.

¡La virtud está en el término medio! Decía… alguien.

Al principio, trabajaba como el perfecto soldado, sin atender a ninguna clase de conciencia y sin poder hacer otra cosa que acatar órdenes. Después hacía un V.A.C (Una manera práctica y hasta cariñosa de denominar Vuelta Al Control asfixiante de la organización. O Vuelta Al Castillo. No estoy muy seguro.) Y a esperar mirando al techo (Que en el colmo del aburrimiento, ni siquiera tenía humedades con las que distraerse) que otro día sucediera.

Y yo tengo sentimientos.

Bueno.

Básicamente no.

Pero no podía seguir impasible mientras él, simplemente desperdiciaba sus días de aquella manera tan aburrida. Además, todavía era joven y podía aprender.

Por lo que como acto de caridad de esos que todos sabéis que me caracterizan, decidí mostrarle el culmen de los cúlmenes tras una fatigosa misión: El frío helado de sal marina, sentados en lo más alto de la torre del reloj, mientras lentamente el sol baja tras las colinas.

El regalo de los dioses, la guinda del pastel, el orgasmo final.

Bueno, sí, he de reconocer que debo haberme pasado con aquello de… "Regalo de los dioses" pero es que ya sabéis que yo soy así, lanzado.

El caso es que poco a poco, aquél chico hipnotizado por su nuevo mundo, fue saliendo del trance.

Al principio sentí la frustración de un profesor de primaria cuando solo conseguía de sus alumnos unas pocas frases inconexas. Luego, la de uno de secundaria. Que no lograba hacer que respetase una ley ortográfica así fuese decreto real.

Pero cuando comenzamos a conversar pensé "¡Bien! Alguien con quien rajar de la organización y con un poquito más de cerebro que ese boca-chancla del domador de aguas inútil." Y me alegré entonces de haberme gastado mis platines en ello.

Pero no estaba preparado para esa... especie de ingratitud que el chico me devolvió a los pocos días de empezar las vacaciones de verano.

El calor era asfixiante y asqueroso e inevitable era el sudor consecuente.

Yo había propuesto un cambio en el diseño de aquellas gabardinas largas de cuero negro, que tan confortables eran… en invierno. Pero mi propuesta pasó a ser tildada de demasiado colorida y dolorosa a la vista. Así que tuve que conformarme con el permiso conveniente para poder desabrochar la cremallera que cruzaba verticalmente aquella segunda piel.

Entonces, tras acabar mi misión de aquel día, en el que debo reconocer que no me fue del todo bien, y con todo aquel lio del Castillo del Olvido del que Saïx me había hablado, andaba un poquito frustrado. Me dirigí hacia la torre del reloj, en Villa Crepúsculo, acercándome al pequeño puesto de helados donde la dueña me recibió con una sonrisa (Cómo para no hacerlo, le estaba pagando la universidad de sus hijas). Pero me indicó que los últimos helados que le quedaban, se los acababan de llevar. Tras un denso bufido que amenazaba con salir en forma de llamarada, subí donde esperaba _al menos _ poder sentarme y gritar al aire que se podían ir todos a la mierda, o al carajo, o a donde quisiesen, que por hoy había hecho de sobra y me merecía mi puta recompensa.

Aprended, ahora que estáis a tiempo, que si cuestionas a la vida que porqué no puede ir peor, no se lo toma como una pregunta retórica… sino como un reto. ¿Lo captáis?

Así que aun seguía en mi ingenuidad cuando llegué al lugar de siempre.

–Llegas pronto. –Le anuncié. Vi la alegre sonrisa de mi compañero, sentado en la cornisa, con la ciudad a sus pies… y con un helado de sobra en sus manos, que comenzaba a derretirse. Lo tendió en mi dirección.

–Tú llegas tarde.

Gratitud infinita. Gritó el corazón que no tenía.

Así que momentáneamente contento, me senté a su lado, bamboleándome peligrosamente. Y allí, en lo más alto del pequeño mundo, ajenos los dos a la organización, hombro a hombro y de cara al sol… lo sentí…

… Que. Sofocante. Calor.

El sol irradiaba con rabia sobre nuestras cabezas, y casi lograba apelmazar mis llameantes mechones de pelo tieso.

Bufé. Como para no hacerlo.

Y me desabroché la gabardina entera, dejando mi pecho al fresco (¿En serio alguien pensaba que íbamos a llevar camiseta tras esa ceñidísima prenda?) y los pantalones de cuero negro al aire (Desde luego, con aquellos pantalones apretados, toda duda sexual sobre Xemmas se disipaba… Por eso y por la lengua que tan bien sabía usar… contra Saïx).

Y me dediqué a contemplar el "Paisaje" mientras la frescura del helado recorría mi incorpóreo… cuerpo.

Y qué paisaje: A mi lado y comiendo en silencio, Roxas lamía el helado de la manera más torturadora posible.

Entraba. Se perdía en sus carnosos labios. Salía un poco y volvía a entrar. Lo lamía. De arriba abajo. Y volvía. Len-ta-men-te. Os lo prometo. Parecía sacado de la más sucia de las películas porno. Y aún había algo peor… lo hacía distraídamente. Sí. Mi cara era el mejor de los reflejos del sufrimiento de mi pobre y embotada mente ante aquella referencia sexual tan explícita.

Y él me miraba como si el loco aquí fuese yo.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Axel?– Preguntó inocentemente. INOCENTEMENTE.

No tragué saliva. Básicamente porque no había saliva que tragar. Simplemente giré la cabeza, negando la mayor y tratando de borrar la imagen que parecía habérseme grabado a fuego (Más. Que irónico).

Lo único es que logró en aquella abrasiva tarde, en todos los malditos sentidos, es que tuviera que volver a cerrar mi gabardina corriendo, si no quería mostrar "mis cartas" tan pronto... (Luxord estaría orgulloso ante aquella actitud, y mi profesor de secundaria lo estaría de aquél acertada metáfora).

Ay Roxas. Excitar sexualmente a tus compañeros de trabajo no estaba bien visto en la mayoría de empleos.

Hicimos un V.A.C bastante temprano. Como para no, vaya. Y la mirada de inquietud me siguió molesta allá donde mis pasos se dirigían. Así que en cuanto pude, huí al cuarto de baño comunitario, y lancé rápidamente todas las sudadas ropas al cesto. Una ducha. Agua fría. Fría, fría, fría. Que contrarrestase el sofocante calor de mi cuerpo.

Entonces, bajo aquel castigo por mí mismo impartido, me pregunté.

¿Cómo cojones? ¿Cómo era Roxas capaz de convertir el más frío de los placeres en el más ardiente de los instintos?

¡Maldito su erotismo inocente! ¡Maldita su inocencia erótica!

¡Y que viniera a hacerse puto cargo de las consecuencias!

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS, VE Y BAJA LO QUE HAS SUBIDO. <strong>

**Joder, ya me va tocando un Lemon, de algo, ya. **

**Porque después de la tarde de estudio que amenaza con enterrarme en apuntes, no sé si seguiré consciente de mí misma. **

**O puede que empiece a escribir fics en Castellano antiguo...**

**No me odiéis por mis OOC, que estoy de exámenes. **

**Haineko. **


End file.
